The present embodiments relate to a securing device for securing medical accessory units to a table for a medical imaging apparatus.
Before magnetic resonance imaging examinations, for the sake of safety of the patient and to minimize patient movements during the magnetic resonance imaging examination, a patient is secured to a table. For the magnetic resonance imaging examination, additional medical devices that are fixed to the table, such as local coils, are also provided. Securing the patient and/or fixing the additional medical devices is done by way of belts that are secured laterally to the table.
For that purpose, a securing device, using which a belt is secured to the table, is known. The securing device is introduced in an introduction position into a T-shaped groove of the table and locked by way of a 90° rotation of a connection element for connecting the belt. This securing device has the disadvantage that a plurality of positions are available for introduction into the T-shaped groove, but in only one of the possible introduction positions may the securing device be locked to the table. This may lead to unwanted twisting of the belt and/or unlocking. The securing device is unlocked from the non-lockable position, reintroduced with the table in the introduction position intended for locking, and locked. This also leads to a major loss of time in preparing a specimen for the magnetic resonance imaging examination.